


Science Boyfriends RP

by Hi_its_like_hello_only_shorter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_its_like_hello_only_shorter/pseuds/Hi_its_like_hello_only_shorter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two person RP staring Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. This story can also be found on tumbler under the same name.</p>
<p>Bruce isn't the only one who needs a shoulder to lean on. But it takes a break up, alcohol and confessions for both Tony and he to realise this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony's POV 

I stared, watching the little green dot blip in and out of focus as it travelled across the computer screen. I’d promised I wouldn’t track him, that I wouldn’t follow him, but the great Tony Stark was never one for keeping promises. Plus it was Bruce. I’d given him the offer of letting him stay in Stark Tower with me…and then the whole Loki incident had taken place and both the aliens, Loki and the Hulk had destroyed most of it. I’d offered for Bruce to stay in a section of the Tower that wasn’t destroyed but Bruce had declined, making me drive him to the nearest airport, and it was the very least I could do to pay for his flight.

That was when he’d made me promise to leave him be, too bad I’d already placed the tracking device on him. So, yes, the little blinking dot had kind of become an obsession of mine. Every day after finishing another section of the Stark Tower - which I’ve now planned on calling the Avenger’s Tower - I returned back to this screen to watch that little green dot, waiting for the day where I’d have the excuse to switch the screen off and seek out the man himself. I wanted everything to be perfect for him, god knows how long he’d gone without a home. 

I’d finished most of the top four floors, the science labs, training rooms, bedrooms and bathrooms (though only Bruce and mine were actually finished) and the dining lounge, bar and kitchen, which was on the very top floor. It was then with excitement and happiness that I loaded the tracking scanner onto my phone, switched of the computer screen, booked a special flight and sent an early birthday present (or was it late birthday present…no matter) to Pepper.

Bruce's POV 

For the last 3 weeks I have been moving through Zimbabwe helping other with simple medical issues. There had recently been an out break of measles resulting in brain damaged and blindness in many children around the township and I have also found children suffering pneumonia and diarrhoea. Helping others is my way of helping the world, to try to fix the wrongs I have done. I was still walking home when I hear a plane fly over head, but this was common see as I only lived about a 10 minute walk away from the airport. 

I turned a corner walking through the market place shifting though the crowds, just keeping to my self. It had been torture staying in New York, with S.H.E.I.L.D watching over me and the stress of trying to work as a team and save the world had started to fry my nerves. But I do regret leaving I left behind tony probable the only person to trust me and treat me like a human being and not a tricking time bomb or a weapon to be used. But I had to leave to keep him safe and to protect him from others trying to get to me or the other guy.

I had just walked up the stairs to my small 1 bedroom apartment and was about to open the door when i noticed it was already open. Slowly I entered seeing nothing out of place or anything stolen, but when i walked around the corner there was a figure stranding with there back to me looking out the large window out over the streets below. Looking them over i could tell that the intruder was male and tall, but in the poor light not much else.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” i question the man in a low monotone voice, feeling the hulk push against my control to take over to run from this unknown threat.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's POV 

I spun on the spot, “Heya Bruce-y boy, long time no see!” he looked absolutely terrible, worse than I had expected. His t-shirt looked dirty and slimy, covered in god knows what, and his jacket wasn’t much better. Though I had, to some extent, expected the run down, back packers look of clothing, what I hadn’t expected was the exhausted depressed expression of my friend. His eyes were lined with dark shadows of sleepless nights, his cheeks hollowed ever so slightly with lack of food and had he lost weight?

Not that he was skinny to begin with…but not that he was fat, he had a soft plumpness to him, which only exaggerated his adorably confused and dishevelled expressions. He didn’t answer so I continued, waving half heartedly at the window, “I was going to make a far more dramatic entrance,” I explained truthfully, “AC/DC, light show, the whole shebang, but well,” I shrugged and shot him a Stark-tastic smirk, “I figured you wouldn’t want me drawing attention towards you.” I took another step forward and dropped the overtly joyful attitude, settling on a far more serious one, “How have you been? Are you alright?” I asked.

Bruce's POV 

“What, i’m fine but no offence but what are you doing here?” i asked putting my stuff down and taking control back from the hulk see as there was no threat to run from. “And a better question how the hell did you find me, you promised you would not follow me or track me or any of that business.” I said crossing my arm across my chest, looking tony straight in the eye. 

He gave me one of those cocky smiles and waved me off taking a step towards me putting us with in arms length of each other.

Tony's POV 

I took another step towards Bruce, and reached over to the bag he had placed down while watching him the whole time. I unhooked the minuscule tracking device and showed it to him giving a small smile, “I couldn’t leave you to fend for yourself,” I said, slowly and carefully, “plus you were never going to be gone long,” I looked down at the tiny spider-like device of mine, as I began to explain, “I’ve finished the Tower, Stark Tower- well,” I gave another shrug and looked back up at him, “Avengers Tower now, our cluby house so to say…” I tilted my head looking around his gloomy den, not much of a home poor guy, “I came here to invite you back, I know you like seclusion and all that but do you honestly think you can create a "cure”,“ - I mimicked bunny ears, he didn’t need a cure after all, he needed a friend, - and continued, "here with the poor hygiene and fatly equipment?”


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce's POV  
“Tony how many times do i have to say this, i can’t say it dangerous for me to be in a place with large population, and really it’s not that bad here.” I said looking down at the floor, i wanted to go back but i just don’t want to hurt people. Especially people that are close to me. “I've lived in worse.” i continued whispering under my breath. “And before you go on it’s not like i don’t want to stay with you, but it feel like i belong here.” i said scraping my foot against the ground before looking up again into his deep brown eyes “It feels like i am doing good here." 

Slowly i moved away using the slight light from Tony's arc reactor to be able to see in the dark. I walked over to my bed before sitting down and looking up again at him and with my eyes adjusting to the light i could finally have a better look at him. he was dress in form cloths as always, all of it tailored with in an inch of its life, may i say it leaves nothing to the imagination and was making it very hard to decline Tony's offer of coming back with him. 

Tony's POV  
I watched him sit and nodded, “Yeah…well I’m not buying the whole I can’t, I’m dangerous, I turn into big green rage monster, thing,” I turned to him and crossed my arms, “it’s nothing we can’t handle,” I said, “plus we actually do need you Bruce, there is…" shit, shit shit…????? ”…Loki escaped and we need your help, just a bit of gamma radiation tracking and bam you’ll be back in this slum before you know it, whaddya say?“ I asked hopefully.

Bruce's POV  
“what how did he escape, i thought Thor took him back to Asgard, in magical chains and gag.” i said taking of my glasses off and rubbing the bridge of my nose. “Why can’t he just take the hint and stay away.” i said feeling my heart rate rising. This is why i left, i get stressed to easily. “Are you sure there is no other way?” i asked looking up at tony. 

Tony's POV  
I felt sort of bad about lying to him but once he saw his new home he would have to stay, surely!? Plus…after my break up with Pepper it probably wasn’t a good idea to be left alone, not when I had nothing but an AI and alcohol to pass the time. Fixing up the Stark Avengers Tower had been an excuse for not only spying on Bruce but for keeping me out of trouble, now that it was done I didn’t know what I’d do. 

Bruce was a brilliant guy anyway, friendly and kind, and fucking hilarious when he wanted to be, and he understood hardship, not only his own but the hardship people in these remote countries went through. I could relate to him, the big ol’ scary monster thing wasn’t that different from what I felt like sometimes, though of course I didn’t turn into a big green rage machine…again though, I didn’t buy that whole shebang, I didn’t believe the Hulk was a monster at all, misunderstood yes but monster? definitely not. Nothing on earth or outer space could transform the small, shy, people-consious man into a monster, gamma mutation included.

Anyway, yeah I was tricking him into coming back to New York, yeah there was a slight chance that could result in a bit of a green tantrum but it was worth it, Bruce was worth it. Not only did he hate himself and the ‘monster’ within but he was frightened of what he might do to others, when I knew for a fact he had no need to be. The Hulk was good, and it had been shown countless times, not only in the fight that took place in New York but before that too. I’d read numerous stories of young children who have walked up to the Hulk and been unhurt, of men and women saved from burning buildings or crashing trains, of tribes who had fought alongside the 'Mighty Avenging God’ and yet none of that got through Bruce’s thick skull. No matter, I wasn’t going to make him any more uncomfortable than he was already…that is why I had given Pepper a flight to Paris for an early birthday present, two tickets for her and a…'friend’ and that’s why none of the Avengers or SHIELD were to be informed of Bruce’s return. It would be just the two of us, slightly selfish but better for both of us I think.

“Well,” I smirked, “you did say Loki’s mind was like a bag of cats,” I held out my hand bowing low, like the gentlemen I was, “soooo shall we doctor Banner?” I asked with my most breathtaking grin, “let’s bag the big bad.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce's POV  
“Okay, Okay. Just let me pack a bag, hopefully this time more then just a tooth brush.” I said standing up and putting back on my glasses make on before walking across the room to the bag i just put down, picking it up again i put a couple of file into it with some research that i have been doing while here. i walked past tony who was really just watching me. I got another bag out and packed a couple of changes of cloths, and some of my personal belongings. 

And after 10 minutes finished getting all my belongings packed i quickly ducked down to the apartment and informed them that i no longer need the room and that some one else can. “Okay Tony lead the way.” i said gesturing to the door, with one hand. Shuffling the bags on to my back and straightening out my shirt. “But i still remember you brock your promise about tracking me, you don’t get off that easy.” i said mockingly, smiling a sly smile at him.

Tony's POV  
I called for my private jet immediately and soon Bruce and I were on our way ‘Home’. The flight was spent mostly in silence but for a few comments on the weather (dull), and the science (yay) of flight. I couldn’t help fidgeting on my seat in excitement as I thought about the prospect of showing Bruce around the new Avengers Tower. 

I was glad when we touched down, and practically dragged Bruce out of the aeroplane and onto the landing pad when the seatbelt sign blinked off, all thoughts of my 'lie’ whisked away in my excitement. I waited till the aeroplane zipped away before turning to him and shooting a grin, “Wanna see the place? I’ll show you round if you’d like?”

Bruce's POV  
“Ummm…” i said looking around “i guess it would be wise,” i continued moving forwards to stand next to Tony. It may have only been gone for about 2 months i but it feel again like I'm in a unknown place and i cant help but want to run. I could feel my body tense up but i just hopped that tony didn’t notice. “I don’t want to get lost and you have to come looking for me, that would be no fun for me at all. But i bet you would be sitting down in your lab laughing your ass off, watching stumble around your large and complicated ‘candy land’.” i said rolling my when quoting Tony from before when he tried to get me to stay after fighting Loki.

“So show me what your brilliant mind has done in my absence.” i said gesturing with my hands at Tony before giving him a small smile, watching Tony for some form of reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony's POV  
I grabbed Bruce’s hand, dragging him along to the front doors. I tapped the screen at the front entrance, logged into the system and placed my hand upon the pad, “most of the stuff in here is bio metrics, I was thinking of using designated cards but you know how that stuff works,” I explained, “if a bad guy got his hands on it…anyway.”

The door opened and JARVIS’ voice met us with a “Welcome Sir, welcome Dr. Banner” as I pulled Bruce through the door.

“This is the entrance hall,” I told the doctor, “not completely finished, I need to add a few things, but I have terrible taste in decoration so I thought I’d leave it up to Pepper and…or the Avengers, anyway,” I continued, not letting the poor man get a word in, “the first few levels are on their way to being redesigned it’s the top floors you’ll want to see!”

I pulled him along, and when that failed and he stopped to stare I spun around and pushed him along instead. I got him all the way to the lift and called out to my trusty AI, “JARVIS, living quarters please”.

It was met with the usual “Of course, sir”

And I turned to Bruce, “Wait till you see where we live!” I said excitedly, bouncing on the heels of my feet as the lift zipped up towards the top levels of Avengers Tower.

Bruce's POV  
When the door opened it was like stepping into a boys best dream, (well mine anyway) almost ever surface was silver or metal and every thing had a clean cut line, almost making the room balanced and peaceful in some way. No surprises it was spotless, and i didn’t want to go in because i would make a mess, but i stepped out of the elevator and into an open space, which would of been at least 5 times the size of the house i was living in, in Zimbabwe. 

“Really i don’t know what to say, i never thought i would be speechless.” i said looking around. There where a couple of chairs, made of black leather and silver arm rests and a large glass table in the middle of them. There was also a very large silver TV screen against the opposite with a large collection of the latest gaming systems and some I'm sure Tony made. Thinking of Tony i turned back around to find him just behind me, he must of been giving me space to process what was going on around me (which is quite a lot). There where the occasional picture that looked quite expensive and a couple of tables and art works lining the halls leading of in to directions.

Taking the left hand corridor, i found my self being lead to what i would guess would be the bed rooms. “So Tony which one is mine.” i said spinning on my heels almost bumping into Tony when doing it.

Tony's POV  
I watched Bruce as his eyes widened and scanned the place, I couldn’t help grinning at his reaction. “Down here,” I smirked, grabbing his hand again and began pulling him down the hallway, towards the very end. We passed a few of the unfurnished Avengers rooms, “Don’t mind them,” I said, “not all of the bedrooms are done.”

Thor’s, which I’d mainly left plain because what the hell did a God have in his room???, Clint’s, which I had put in a bunk bed with a desk underneath, seeing as the man was so fond of being up high, and I painted the walls a light purple. Steve’s room was of course blank as well, though I had put in a standard issue military bed and desk, and placed a box of my dad’s old army stuff, propaganda, magazines, comics, the such - thinking that it would make the place more homely.

Natasha’s had been a little easier, I’d painted the walls a plain grey, and given her a huge double bed with drapes and the lot, and a desk and wardrobe. I also took the opportunity to have a door connecting to Clint’s room. I might flirt with anything that talks but that didn’t mean I didn’t see the beginning of a relationship when it walked it’s way passed me in the form of two secret agents with history.

After that there was a slight gap, three bathrooms, a laundry, the second lift, Avengers-Only meeting room, a few extra small lounges, then my bedroom and then finally at the very end of the hallway and two the left slightly, just off the grid…Bruce’s room. I stopped in front of it, took the handle, and turned to him with a smirk, “Ready?”


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce's POV  
Giving a little nod the door swung open to reveal a large room with three of the walls completely solid and the last one a ground to ceiling window over looking the city below, it had a off white that almost matched the walls. It mad the room feel open and not closed in. Ever thing was built in from what i could tell, like the walk in wardrobe and the bookshelf and the desk which had a new computer, scanner laser printer, a monitor big enough to do work on for long periods of time with out hurting your eyes and a 3D hologram projector. 

The colour of the room is a simple cream colour with a green bed and pillows. There was a full length mirror, next to what i might guess what the bathroom entrance and two house plants around the room both small but full of life and colour. There was a couple of really comfy chairs next to the bookshelf that i could easily so my self spending a lot of my time in just reading and relaxing. 

really i was amazed at the room, i knew my mouth was slightly open and i probable had my eyes almost falling out of their sockets but this room, my room was beautiful and Tony did it all for me. But i could not shake the feeling that Loki had nothing to do with me being here. “Your really did all of this for me?” i asked looking around the room once more before letting my eyes rest where Tony was standing just inside of the door. 

Tony's POV  
“Of course I did,” I grinned, and you were the easiest Avenger to do it for, I didn’t say. “JARVIS is connected through every room so you can contact any Avenger or just order breakfast etc…I know it’s not as big as it could be but I didn’t think you’d like an overly big room and obviously you couldn’t have a small room because…” I’d begun to babble so I shut up and turned around to the door closing it and revealing a panel built into the wall.

I turned back to Bruce and pointed at it, “I also installed this,” I said, pulling open the panel, “it locks down this whole sector with the strongest materials I could find,” I continued, “I’d have used vibranium but seeing as Cap got the whole lot in his shield I had to make to with creating a similar material.”

I suddenly saw all the Avengers on the Hellicarrier, fighting, shouting, and Bruce standing up, drowning out the noise with his announcement. That self despairing, repressed admittance to having tried committing suicide.

I quickly added, “but no way are you a prisoner of your own home,” I promised him, “don’t ever think it, this device is completely in your control,” I told him, “I’m the only one who can override certain commands and the only one who you can give more or less control to,” I closed the panel, “no one else will be able to turn it on and use it against you, I’ve made sure of that.”

“Anyway,” I plastered a grin across my face trying to rid the memories of that gun from my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce's POV  
“i….. i really do not know what to say.” i said looking around the room again. it was some where safe where i could be alone and being here i would not put others in danger for just being in the same room as me. “really Tony thank you.” i said smiling letting my eyes rest where he was standing. “I would love to continue the tour but just standing in this room made me feel dirty, is it all right it i could have a shower before we continue. of through the rest of the building?” i asked looking over to where the bathroom was before looking back at Tony for an answer.

Tony's POV  
I smiled at Bruce, “go ahead, I would say ‘be my guest’ but this is your home now too, so…” I trailed off rubbing the back of my neck as I thought of something witty to say, when I was still at a loss after a few seconds I just shrugged, “go ahead,” I repeated, “I’ll just be down in the labs, they’re…” I smirked, “get JARVIS to help you if you get lost.”

Bruce's POV  
i gave a quick nod watching tony exit my new room, before i turned around and head for what i thought was the bathroom. Entering i found a large bath rub in the middle of the room that could fit 3 people easily. there was a shower and a small built in cupboard that has towels and other products like shampoo and conditioner. it was a white room mostly but has small green tills that varied in different shades of green.

Stepping out of my dirty cloths i put them in a washing basket and started up the shower. it was not partially hot but again is was not cold, just the way i like it. While under the spay of the water, i just let my mind wonder, but one thing that it kept coming back to was why Tony lied to me to get me here. Did S.H.E.I.L.D want me, or was this part of his great plan for world domination because really i would not put it past him, both Tony and my self are probably one more accident form becoming some evil bastard from wanting revenge on the world, we are both angry people but anger is one letter short of danger.

I have always been angry that’s what people don’t understand. I was angry at six when I realised not everyone’s daddy smelled like cheap tequila and stale beer all the time. I was angry when I realised why MY mamma was always covered in those bruises as green as the scum in the ever present birdbath outside the kitchen window. I was angry when the families on T.V. didn’t match up to mine. I was angry every time something reminded me that myself and my family were unusual, dysfunctional- wrong. The anger that I experienced was unlike the anger others did. It wasn’t some simmering cauldron or curse aimed directly at one thing that sometimes accidentally splashed something else. But with my anger there is always pain under it. It pains me that i can not have a relationship with any one with out hurting then.

Bringing my self out of my thoughts, i got out of the shower, and quickly dried myself, before walking over to my bag that i left on my bed. I pulled out a set of cloths consisting of one of my nicer shirt that just happened to be purple and some of my black pants along with a black belt and my other pair of shoes. Once dress i slipped back on my glasses and made my to the door.

“Jarvis,” i asked looking up at the celling waiting for an answer.

“Yes Dr Banner,” a robotic voice came over the sound system.

“Can you please help me get to the labs?” i questioned looking around. “If it’s not to must trouble.” i continued thinking that maybe that maybe he was in the middle of something already.

“I would not be a problem at all, I will also let Mr Stark know that you are coming.” He responded. 

“Thank you Jarvis,” i said giving a small smile. “Lead the way.” i motioning in the way i am shore Tony left in.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony's POV  
Sir, do you not think you should wait for Dr. Banner?”

“Nonsense JARVIS, I’ll be fine” I replied, turning my arm over, studying the malfunctioning repulser within my armour’s glove. It had been malfunctioning for a while now, heating up to an uncomfortable level whenever I took the armour out for a ‘ride’. Of course I’d put it off until the very last minute, and so I wasn’t sure if I could even fix it or if it was beyond repair.

I placed the magnetised screwdriver to the creases around the device, levering the red metal away from the round repulser. I tested it on a low setting, just to help heat the covering metal away from the device but as soon as it had began I felt the heat begin to increase at a rapid speed. I hit the release but nothing happened.

“JARVIS cut the power,” I instructed quickly.

“Sir, the device seems to be malfunctioning,” came the smooth reply.

“Yeah, no shit,” I exclaimed, “help me out of this,” I ordered dummy, who spun and gave a confused squeak before catapulting itself forwards as if eager to help. Dummy’s claw opened around the glove and I began to grit my teeth as the heat became more uncomfortable and the light from the repulser grew. “Come on, come on!” I ordered Dummy, who only returned with a, 'whee-whoo,’ and began pushing down on the release device. “You don’t think I’ve tried that?” I asked, “never mind,” I shoved Dummy away and hooked the screw driver under the glove, levering it away from my hand, which had begun to sting, hitting the screwdriver nib as hard as possible against the release. 

I scraped my hand pretty badly in the process but with a hissing sigh the glove snapped open and I dropped it to the ground watching as sparks began to fly and the repulser exploded. I gripped my hand close to my body as I began to laugh, “my bad.”

“Sir, Dr. Banner is on his way down.”

“Shit,” I stooped down to grab the glove, and cried out when the still hot metal burned my already burnt hand further, “FUCK!” I winced, kicking the thing under the table and shoving the other tools away so that I could grab for the medical kit. I pulled some of the gauze with one hand out of the medical box and placed one end in my mouth so I could unroll it, still cradling my injured left arm to my chest. I wanted to get this done before Bruce got down, no need to worry him. But it was too late, I could already hear footsteps just outside the lab door.

Bruce's POV  
Walking into the lab i found Tony sitting with his back to me bent over his arm. “Tony are you okay?” i asked walking aver to him resting my hand on his shoulder when i did not get an answer. Looking over his shoulder i could see a collection of tools been pushes out the way for a large fist aid kit and that was when i started to get worried. Looking down at Tony i could now see him cradling his arm and hand, which was covered in new burn marks all over it making a grove like print on his hand.

“Shit Tony what did you do,” i said turning him around and pulling up a chair to have a better look at his hand. He whimpered when i touched but i ignored him. I quickly reached into the First aid kit and pulled out a burn cream and carefully rubbed it on his skin making sure it was fully cover. I then collected a couple of gauzes and started rape his hand up making sure it wasent to tight. I then covered over the top of that with medical dressing and then a pressure bandage just for extra protection because this is Tony we are talking about.

Over finished i packed up everything and turned back to Tony who hadn't said a thing since i arrived. “Tony,” i said stepping forwards and taking the seat in front of him again reaching out i put my hand under his chin lifting it up so he was looking me in the eyes.

“What happened to you?” i asked waiting for an explanation of why within 10 minutes he had almost managed to burn half of his hand off.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony's POV  
I had watched silently as Bruce had worked, frustration tensing my muscles and guilt racking my brain. It was supposed to be perfect…everything was meant to be perfect when Bruce arrived. It wouldn’t have mattered if I’d burnt my hand when Bruce wasn’t here…there wouldn’t be anyone to tell me to be careful…

“Nothing happened,” I grunted, pulling away from the tender hands of the doctor, “I was just testing and repairing equipment,” I shrugged and turned away from him, moving my hand, testing the boundaries of the gauze wrapping, “I’m fairly careless when no ones around to stop me,” I said slightly angrily. Nothing was supposed to go wrong, it was going to be him smiling and happy…not worrying about STUPID IDIOTIC ME, “sometimes things go wrong,” I exclaimed, “you of all people should know that!”

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. I spun around and grabbed Bruce’s hands, ignoring the burning pain in my left, “No, I didn’t mean that,” I told him, “I’m sorry.”

Bruce's POV  
The words stung but they where true, i know thing sometimes go wrong but i learnt to deal with my mistakes. “Tony it fine but next time maybe test the faultily repulsers off of your hand.” i said relaxing slightly in Tony’s grip. “But please for future reference you never have anything to be sorry about. Except if you turn evil and try to take over the world, then i will be expecting an apology.” i continued standing up and looking around the room I could feel Tony let go of his hand, i walked around the corner of the work bench we where sitting at to find the repulser partly under the desk. Bending down i picket it up and moved it around in my hand before walking back over and putting it on the desk next to Tony. 

“So you going to show me around?” i asked looking over at Tony smiling at Tony but i even know it didn’t reach my eyes. 

Tony's POV  
I smiled weakly, more words of apology on the tip of my tongue, “How’d you know it was the repulser from the glove?” I asked instead. But it was obvious, I was sure he’d seen marks like that on my hands before, and a quick look around the lab could tell even an idiot what had done it. I fidgeted awkwardly before finally answering what he had asked, "there’s not much more to show, actually,“ I admitted, "but I can show you around the labs.”

I stepped around Bruce and began walking towards the opposite doorway, expecting him to follow. “There are a few labs down here, ones for all kind of things,” I explained, as I walked, “each computer has a keyword but you have full access to everything in the tower, so don’t worry,” I continued down the hallway till I reached a stairway, which I headed downwards, “I prefer to work down here, though,” I explained, unlocking the room with the pad beside the door.

I gestured around the room, and instead of shying away from the catastrophic mess of cables, metal and equipment, I revelled in it, “My sanctuary.” Dummy looked up with a squeak and I groaned, waving towards him, “that’s Dummy, don’t even bother giving him an order,” I told Bruce. The stupid machine had run away as soon as I had shoved him off of the faulty glove.

I hoped I could make up for my early mistake with science-y wooing, but we’d have to see how that went, after all he seemed to have forgotten the main reason why he was here…how I had lied…oh. I turned to him, "When did you figure it out?“ I asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce's POV  
“I started to put it together as soon as we landed, it may have been the lake of S.H.E.I.L.D agents running around like its the end of the world.” i said looking around the. It was a mess but it was beautiful. There was some stuff here that i only wished in my dreams of even seeing let alone being in the same room as one and Tony gets to use then ever day. I can see how Tony loves his labs. “But next time just tell me the truth, i don’t like being lied to, it always makes a little bit more on edge.” i said as an other thought. 

I hesitantly walked into the room looking around but not really touching anything not sure if i was really aloud to. Coming to a stop in front of Tony’s collection of iron man suits, i looked closer at them. “Do all the repulses have the heating problem or is it just that one?” i asked still looking at the suits and the machinery that i could see, with the suit as it was. “Because if it is in all of then it could be the connections slipping creating the heat but looking at the burns i would say it electronic impulses that run thought the fibre optic wires that you have running thought your suit dismantling them self form the energy signal coming from your arc rector.” i said turning back to Tony smiling at the expression on his face.

Tony's POV  
“I…” I swallowed, clearing my throat, that smile…god that smile. It wasn’t a half-hearted smile, or one used with a self loathing joke, no…it was genuine, and god almighty it was all just for me. “Um…” I looked away, “no it was just the one…” I said. Then I noticed Bruce’s uncomfortable stance, his hands tight in a twirling loop, “you can touch things,” I smirked, “everything here is yours as much as it is mine,” I gestured around again, giving a small spin, “I wouldn’t trust anyone else with this stuff, except for JARVIS…that reminds me,” I cupped my hand, “JARVIS did you get what Bruce just said?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Have you started extrapolating the informat-”

“-taking on board the new data and learning from your passed mistakes I’ve begun to recondition the glove, I’ll have it finished in a few hours, sir.”

I smirked, “Oh darling, you actually listened!”

“When do I ever not, sir.”

I chuckled, “stop flirting and get to work.”

“Very good, sir.”

I turned back to Bruce, completely ignoring my little conversation with JARVIS, “plus,” I picked up a magnifying glass on the table and spun it in my hand, “nobody but me comes down here,” I looked up at Bruce waving the magnifying glass at him, “well except JARVIS…and Pepper but-” I trailed off, looking away, finishing in a far quieter, less joyful tone, “but she’s…away,” I waved it off, “on holiday." I sighed, best to get it out of the way, "she…I…” I sighed, “we broke up, Bruce,” I finished, giving a small cough to clear my throat again.

Bruce's POV  
Hearing that news made my heart skip a beat but what was a saying, i should feel sorry for Tony not being happy at his break up. “Oh… um. Do you want to talk about it or do you want to banish it form your mind while we do awesome science?” i asked looking over at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony's POV  
I looked over at him, no questioning? No pushing? Of course he wouldn’t… “I actually thought I might call it a night,” I said as an excuse, “do you realise how late it is?” I asked plastering a fake smirk on my face, “I mean, my sleeping hours are wacky anyway but you must be really jet-lagged,” I continued, “…and I’m actually really exhausted,” I finished on a lame note.

Bruce's POV  
“Really,” i said looking down at my clock at i still hadn't changed since i went over 4 different time zones. “Because back in Zimbabwe it is only 8:15 which makes it what, 2 o'clock.” i said doing some which quick maths in my head. “I guess it would be wise to get some sleep.

"Sounds like a plan, Sleep now wake up and do science latter” i said giving him a smile walking back over to him running my hand alone one of the lab desks. “Also before you go to sleep take some pain killers, for your hand and don’t do anything stupid until the morning.” i said standing next to Tony smiling at him in a cock way, which he normal does so well. 

Tony's POV  
“I won’t promise anything," I joked, smiling back, "well you know where your bedroom is,” I said, waving towards the door, “I’ll just clean up here a little,” I excused myself.


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce's POV  
Smiling i left Tony by him self making my way back up to my bed room, it was about a 10 minutes walk to get back and i had already memorised the path back to my room. While walking i simple let my self slip into my thoughts, and i have noticed that i have ben doing this a lot lately but there has been a lot to think about. But a couple of things that has become a reoccurring thought are things like

What do i really think of Tony is he just a friend or is he more, why does my heart rate pick up ever time he is around me. is it because i have been away from human contact for so long my body is not excepting of such a strange subject for it. but really i keep double guessing my self do i really belong here where i could hurt the people i care about the most. Because even before i became the hulk i have always been worried that i would turn out like my dad. Abusing and uncontrollable hurting people that still loved him even if he continued to hurt them time and time again.

But there i was happy and a wise man once told me “for every minute you are angry, you lose sixty seconds of happiness” here i can be my self, i don’t have to hid my other side and really the rest of the team (but mostly Tony) trusts me to have there backs when they need it and i know that they will also have mine when the time comes. Here with Tony the hulk is quite, there is no growls of disapproval or whines of distress coming from with in my head but simple the thing he can smell or the things he notices that i don’t. 

He is my second set of eyes and hears, making sure i am safe, because i think i now know why he saved me that long time ago when the gamma radiation first took over my body. He saved me because i was meant to be here. Helping others on a wider scale. Either form saving the world from mad men that had a bag of cats for a brain or in the lab doing research in the lab coming up with cures for others and helping my team mate and my friends when they need me.

Being needed makes every thing not so bad makes it easier to see the light when in the bottom of a well. It makes it worth the pain and time i have put into my work and i may have a lot more to do before i think i have repaid my debt to the human race but i know here i and make a real difference to others and even my self.

Smiling to my self i walked into my room and stripped down to my boxers turning off the light and then slipped into my new bed. sighing as i settled into the bed feeling it curve around my body create a warm cocoon around me. That night i remember fall asleep with a care in the world knowing that i was safe warm and with in the same building as Tony knowing that he is all right and hopefully staying out of trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony's POV  
I waited for Bruce to disappear up the stairs before I collapsed into one of the chairs at my table. I lay my head on its cool familiar surface, it had been my pillow for the passed month after all…ever since the fight. I groaned as the memories came back, of Pepper asking me to leave the lab for a few hours, of her begging me to talk to her, explain why I locked myself up every so often and went through phases of guilt and self-loathing. She didn’t leave me because of the danger I was in everyday, or the hero-ing…she left because she couldn’t stand my personality in general, my constant need for stimulus, my selfishness and self pride, my self-loathing, guilt and constant need to keep the past buried.

She used to shout at me when I injured myself. I guess that’s another reason why I was struck silent by Bruce’s kindness. God…I didn’t deserve it. I was so stupid, so stupid. His time here was meant to be perfect and amazing, ’…you’d love it it’s candy-land…stress free environment…’ joking always joking, I could never give him what he needed…but it was better than what he had, wasn’t it? Better than the dingy room and surrounding poverty? Fuck of course it wasn’t…there he could actually help people…here, yeah he sat in luxury but luxury came with a price, which just happened to be stupid fucking ‘genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist’.

I sat up and closed my eyes, willing the tears back. No crying. Don’t be a fucking baby! I grabbed the bottle hidden under the table behind some of the boxes and flipped the lid of, wiping my wet eyes with the back of my sleeve. “Yeah, that’s it," I told myself, taking a huge swig from the bottle of alcohol, "just drink away the fucking problems, it’ll make everything better,” I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks now, argh…no wonder Pepper had left…I was no better than an alcoholic.

I closed my eyes, and silently cried, spluttering whenever I swallowed too much of the drink. Soon I’d fallen asleep, and soon I was dreaming, but pleasant dreams had walked out long ago as well. Sometimes the alcohol could smother them but not tonight.

I was walking down the glum looking street, seeing poverty and war torn country. Young children, more bone than skin reaching out their stick-like arms, hands open, begging. I took pity on them and pulled my pockets inside out, giving as many coins as I could to each of them. They smiled and thanked me but I saw the money turn to mud in their hands, and the more I gave the faster the children shrivelled up and died.

I saw Bruce there with his equipment, the children and adults lined up in their thousands. He healed each with a few words and kind gestures and they left. I began walking towards him, following the line of homeless and fatigued people. When I reached him he looked up, and his eyes were green. He smiled, but it was wicked and cruel, “Look where you’ve ended up,” he told me, but it wasn’t his voice that he said it in, no…it was Yinsen’s, the doctor from the cave. “You’re a man who has everything…and…yet…nothing.”

“I have you,” I replied.

“And how long do you think that will last?” this time it was Bruce’s voice that he answered in.

I reached out with a hand, “You’re my only friend,” I told him.

Bruce looked me up and down, grimacing, “and why is that?” he asked.

I couldn’t answer, I just looked down at myself…and then back up again.

“Exactly,” replied he, “I have a monster within me Stark, I learnt to deal with it, but you,” he smirked, in wicked amusement, “you are a monster.”


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce's POV  
It was nice finally sleeping more than 3 hours at a time with out the worry of some one trying to kidnap you in your sleep and lock you again in a cage all because of past mistakes. walking over to the cloths i only wore for about an hour, i picked then up and dusted then off getting rid of the larger crinkles in the leg of my plants before slipping them back on and made my way out of my room. 

“Morning Jarvis, can you tell me where Tony is?” i asked walking back down the hall towards where the living room was.

“Morning Dr Banner, Tony is in his lab again.” Jarvis replied and i could not be sure but i thought i hurt concern in his voice. 

“Thank you,” I said making my way down to the labs at a pace a little fast to my normal walking speed. I got down there and walked into the lab to find Tony resting his head against, the table. Walking over i could here his not so even breathing and i could also smell strong alcohol clinging to the air around him. 

Walking over so i was standing next to him i looked him over thinking if he took the pain killers and kind of hoping that he didn’t by the amount of alcohol missing from the open bottle next to him. He was partly asleep but it looks like he has been waking up through the night, from the dark bags forming under his eyes that where only just noticeable the other day. 

Sighing i bent down and ran my hand down his back, and when he did not wake up and slipped my arm around his waist and lifted him up bridal style into my arms, may people think that the strength from the hulk does not transfer into this form but in that way they would be wrong, compared to many males of the human race i was just about as strong as then and even a little bit more, even if i do spend most of my time in the lab.

I know at least if he was in his own bed he would be more comfortable, then on a desk. Walking back to the way i had just came i went to Tony’s room and thanked Jarvis quietly when he opened the door for me I placed Tony on his large King size bed and stripped him down to his boxers which was which distracting. I pulled the covers back over him and went to the bathroom to collect a cup of water, some hangover pills and a pen and paper, leaving a note for Tony to tell him i would be in the kitchen making something for him to eat if he woke up before 10 o'clock and then quietly i exited the room but not before looking back at Tony and giving a small smile even if he could not see it.

Tony's POV  
I woke with a start, feeling the stickiness of drying tears caked to my eyes and cheeks. I sniffed, grunted and wiped it away, pushing the blankets away from- Blankets? I sat up, blinking rapidly and groaned when my head spun. It was soon obvious I was in my bed, in my bedroom. How I’d gotten there or when, was the real question. I slid back down into the covers and longed for a glass of water to wet my gritty, dry throat. I turned over to look in the direction of the bathroom, perhaps hoping that the sight of the door would somehow will be to stand and grab a glass of water.

In pleasant surprise I realised I already had a glass beside me, which I clumsily picked up, gulping the contents of before placing it back on the table. My hand brushed piece of paper there and I picked it up, waiting for the words to stop spinning. When they settled, I read them slowly…oh…Bruce. I dropped my head back onto the bed, swearing when I smashed it against the bed frame.

The dream I’d woken from was all too vivid in my mind, I hoped to whatever God or Gods up there, if there were any…that I hadn’t said anything while dreaming. Shit, Bruce had probably seen the tears…argh…and now he was expecting me to come down for breakfast, which of course he was making.

“JARVIS?” I croaked.

“Yes, sir?”

“Whas-th-time?”

“10:48, sir, shall I tell Dr. Banner that you’ve woken?”

“No…How long’s he been up?”

“For 5.3 hours, sir, will that be all?”

I grunted in response, turning over in my bed. How was the man even awake? Argh…I should probably get up. I grunted again, turning over and grabbing my empty glass. I noticed the pills next to them and picked them up, swallowing them without another thought.

I stood slowly, using the bed frame as support, and then the wall, as I made my way to the bathroom. I filled my glass up with water again, grabbing the aspirin bottle, and downing a third. They say you shouldn’t have more than two a day but fuck it…I took the bottle with me, wiping a hand over my face as I made my way to the closest kitchen, leaning against the wall in an attempt at supporting my weight. The coolness of it against my naked (except for my boxers) flushed skin was beautiful relief.

I finally reached the kitchen, opening my eyes as much as they would allow, seeing Bruce at the sink.

“Hey…” I mumbled in greeting.


	15. Chapter 15

Bruce's POV  
i got into the kitchen and made my self something to eat. it was simple but it hit the spot, just a slice of toast and a cup of tea. i spent some time just thinking about what i saw down stairs. If this is how he got to sleep when i was here and he was not alone, how the hell had he survived with out pepper here. Shacking my head i finished off my food before walking over to the sink where i wash up my plate and cup before drying them and putting them back where i got them from.

“Jarvis would you like to help me with a little experiment?” i asked turning away form the sink facing towards Tony's lab and living room where i knew there was a collection of bottles filled with my target was. 

“what did you have in mind?” Jarvis replied in his calm and collected voice.

“Just getting rid of all of Tony's alcohol and seeing how long he can survive.” i stated in a sarcastic tone walking into the living room and over to his bar where it was filled to the brime with bottle of all shape and sizes.

“I have had the thought before as well Dr Banner but never had any one been brave enough to help me get rid of all of them.” he started with his voice coming just form the right of me. 

“Then shall we, but i will need your help to make sure that no more alcohol is brought up here when we are trying to do this experiment.” i said looking around, “but i think we should get started” i said picking up a couple of bottles before placing them on the counter and think. 

“Jarvis where would be the last place Tony would look?” i asked looking around, where could you hid something in someone's own home. 

“I have a collection of underground path ways that no one enters we can always put it there Dr Banner.” he replied smiling i gave a little nod and followed Jarvis directions it the path ways, locking at my clock seeing it was only 6:00 at the moment and i would think i still had a bit of time before Tony wakes up.

“Just give me a bit of warning if Tony wakes up.” i said already on my second lap of bottles. 

“Of cause Dr Banner.” Jarvis replayed before letting me work in silence taking all of the bottle that i could find (with some help from Jarvis) that had alcohol in then and placing then in your new secret passage and replacing them with bottles with ones identical to them in the cupboard, with thing like apple juice or iced tea or anything i could find that looking like the liquid that was previously in the cupboard not just in the living room but all the bottles in the labs and in bookcases. Finishing up i walked back into the kitchen. 

I was tired but it was worth it Tony is trying to help me so i can only try to do the same thing back to him. Smiling i leant against the table and smiled to my self, i wonder how long it will take until he notices the little swap me and Jarvis did.

“Dr Banner Tony has just woke up,” Jarvis said collected as ever. Smiling again i gave a quick replay.

“Just remember if he ask what happen say it was all me, and don't tell him where it is or my morning would have been a complete waist of time.” i said smiling walking around the kitchen putting on a cup of strong black coffee.

“Of course Dr Banner.” Jarvis said i could of sworn that i could hear a smile in his voice, but easily let it slip because really Jarvis was made by Tony and if any one would give a robot emotions well Tony can.

I pored my self another cup of tea before also poring a cup of coffee for Tony and place it on the counter and not long latter i could hear Tony making his way down the hall. 

“Hey” came a small greeting from Tony before he made his way back over to the kitchen island. Smiling at him i pushed the cup of coffee over to him, looking him over and really it looked a lot like me when i got out of bed, scruffy hair pointing out in all angles, tired eyes but at least now he didn’t have those bags under his eyes. 

“How was your self, it must have been a bit of a surprise waking up in your bed for once.” i said walking over to the cupboard looking around trying to find some thing that Tony would eat. all the response i got was a grunt but seeing as he just woke up i guess intelligent conversation was a little out of reach see as he also has a hang over.

“What do you want to eat?” i questioned looking back over at Tony who hadn't move since i turned around.


End file.
